


BANG!

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: G.H.O.S.T. Divison, Gen, Murder, New Job, Police, Robbery, Rookie - Freeform, Violence, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Hiroki Kaede is a rookie police officer recently transferred to a new station. He recently has been introduced to a case that many have had trouble cracking. Will he be able to do the impossible or will he fall like the rest?





	BANG!

"Secure the area! I want all the evidence picked up!"

"Yes sir!"

"Those two struck again. Damn it!"

\-----------------------

"Haha! Look at them go. Hey Shade we should go."

"Did you leave the message like I told you to Trix?"

"Yes ma'am. In blood just like you asked."

"Good. Grab the loot. Let's go."

\----------------------

"Hey boss. Who are those two?"

"They go by names Sliver Shade and  Black Trixie. We have no real information on them but we do know they are skilled assassins for hire. We don't even know what gender they are. But they always leave cryptic messages on the walls when they strike."

"That's how you identify their work from other criminals."

"Yes. Now no more questions rookie. We got a lot of work to do. Take this file to the GHOST squad please. They should be able to decipher it."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Hiroki."

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful around that squad."

I nod and walk out the office. _'GHOST squad. They are the most mysterious squad in this police force. No one knows what they really do. Some don't even believe they exist. I guess they live up to their name.'_

I knocked on Colonel Wilson's door.

"Come in."

Slowly opening the door, I see I interrupted something.

"If you are busy, I can come back later."

"It's fine. He was just about to leave."

" _Tch._ " The guy that was talking to Colonel Wilson got upset and stormed out.

"What do you need rookie?"

"I was told to drop some files off to GHOST. But I don't know where there office is."

"Give me a sec. Sachi!"

"Yes sir."

"Can you show the rookie to division GHOST please?"

"Sure thing. Let's go kid."

Sachi and I left to find the mysterious division known as GHOST.

\----------------------

"Hey Shade. What's the next job?"

"To kill some old rich pig who is abusing his power and sexually harassing women."

"How much?"

"Half a million."

"That's it? I would have demanded for more."

"Trix. We could just steal the rest from the pig when we kill him."

"Then that would make us thieves and murderers."

"So you prefer being labeled as a murderer but not a thief."

"Hell yeah. Thievery is for amateurs."

"Only someone as psychotic as you would agree to that statement."

"Whatever Sil. Let's get this over with."

Shade and Trixie headed out.

"Are we sneaking in or are we going to go with the fireworks?"

"Nice and quiet."

"Party pooper."

\---------------------

"Here we are. This is GHOST division's office. Good luck."

Then she pushed me inside and I kissed the floor.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked me while they helped me off the floor.

"Yeah sorry. Is this the GHOST squad?"

"Who's asking?"

"My Captain told me to deliver these files to GHOST."

"Well you made it. Hand them to me. What's your name?"

"Hiroki Kaede sir."

"Well Hiroki. You will act as a bridge between our two divisions. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now follow me. I need you to tell me everything about the case."

We went to his desk. _'I never got his name.'_

"If you don't mind me asking sir. What's your name?"

"Major Jeremy Smith."

The Major handed me a stack of files and told me to read over them. _'Thank goodness I have a photographic memory.'_ I quickly skimmed over all the notes on the case.

"Any questions?"

"Um yeah. Just one. If your division has had all this information, why would my division also be investigating this case too?"

"Did you transfer to this station?"

"Yeah. Things got........bad for me at that location."

The Major raise a brow but didn't comment. "Things work differently here. If one division can't solve the case alone, they will join up with another group to try and crack the case."

"I see. Sorry for questioning the way things work."

The Major smiled and shook his head. He said it was fine and we continued to look over the files from the case. I handed him the image of the latest message left behind by Silver Shade and Black Trixie.

"Hm.............Not sure what this means.

_Finis venit. Tock tick vadat horologium. Lustus ire decem._

We should figure out what language this is first."

He looked at the time. "Hiroki. Let's continue this tomorrow. Bring this to your Squad Leader. Meet me here again tomorrow. We can try to decipher this then."

I nodded at grabbed the files. "Goodnight sir." I walked out of the office and back to my division's room.  


End file.
